Picture of You
by Somebody.Out.There
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone!" I turned around and there she was. Finally. She was all wraped up in red with flowers and her hair half way up with a red ribbon. I smirked. The perfect present. RnR! First one-shot!


**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this wonderful manga/TV series, wish I did though:P**

* * *

**Ch. 1: What I want for Christmas**

**MPOV**

Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura, 7 and a half years old. It's Christmas Eve today and tomorrow mommy says we're going to one of her friend's house for a Christmas party. I cant wait! Mommy already got me a very pretty dress. It's red, has a silvery belt and lots of pretty flowers. She says I'm going to be the prettiest girl at the party.

"Mikan! Come down stairs and eat your breakfast! Hotaru-chan is waiting for you in the living room!" I hear my mommy yell from the kitchen.

I ran down stairs in my school uniform (gakuen alice uniform) and greeted my best friend. "Good Morning Hotaru-chan! Guess what? Im going to a party tomorrow and Im going to be the prettist one there! Its going to be so much fun! There's going to be lots of food and games and presents and-

BAKA!

"Ow! That hurt you know! I dont how you made that...thing! but you got to stop using it on me!" Mikan said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Baka, I already know about the party, I'm going as well. And so are most of our other classmates." Hotaru said. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast dummy. Because of you, we have to go to school earlier today to get your picture taken for your ID....._again._"

I feel kinda bad now. "Hehe, sorry to drag you along with me, Hotaru-chan." I smiled sadly at her. This is the third one this year. Mommy says I'm very careless and that I always manage to loose all of my stuff, like my pencil case, my notebook, and other things I bring to school. But most especially my ID. I lost it like a billion times and I usually find it with Hotaru's help, but sometimes it can find it, like now. Hotaru thinks me being careless is an understatement, whatever that means, because the thing is already hanging around my neck the whole time and it still goes missing. So today Narumi-sensei said I have to go to school 20 minutes before classes start so I could take my picture for my ID without being late for any of my lessons.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "Whatever, just hurry up."

oxoxoxo

**Normal POV**

"Narumi-sensei!!! Good morning!!!" Yelled the pig-tailed 6-year-old down the empty corridors of Gakuen Alice. Standing in front of the reception room of the main building with the photographer, Mr. Narumi turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"Ah! Mikan-chan you're right on time. Good morning!" He greeted both the girls.

"While the photographer is setting up the equipment for the picture, you two could have a seat and wait inside" Mr. Narumi said.

The girls went inside like they were told and waited for the picture taking. Hotaru was sitting on the couch munching on some cookies she found on the coffee table and Mikan was admiring herself in a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

Mikan then turned around and faced Hotaru. "How do I look, Hotaru? I wanna look real pretty for this one!" The brunette asked her best friend. Mikan hair was up in two pigtails with a goofy grin on her face.

"Ugly"

Mikan bursted in tears. "Hotaru!? That wasnt very nice! You big meanie!" Mikan sobbed.

Hotaru sighed, stood up and approached her crying friend.

Mikan sniffled her crying when she felt a tug on her pigtails. "Eh?"

"I was joking baka. It's just that you should let your hair down, you look better that way." Hotaru eyes soften and flashed one of her rare smiles.

Mikan turned around to look in the mirror. Hotaru-chan was right. She did look prettier with her hair down. Mikan had long soft chocolate brown hair that flowed down to her lower back.

Just when Mikan was going thank and hug Hotaru and most probably get hit with the baka gun, Mr. Narumi walked into the room.

"Ready Mikan-chan? Wow, so kawaii! Come this way and we can get your picture taken." Mr. Narumi gestured to the door and the three left the reception room.

oxoxoxo

"Here you go Mikan-chan. May I say, you look very cute in you ID picture." the blond teacher said as he handed the card to the brunette.

"Really?" The 6 year old questioned, taking it from the teacher.

"That's right. And Mikan, please try your best in not losing your ID again, ok?" The brunette grin sheepishly and nodded her head.

"H-hai" she smiled.

"You know Hotaru, I like my hair like this. I'm going to keep it down for the rest of day." Mikan told her best friend as they walked to their classroom. She look at her picture in the rectangular piece of plastic. Her eyes bright hazel with her lovely hair cascading over her shoulders and her 100 watt trade mark smile.

"No more talking, baka. If we dont hurry, we're not going to make it to class on time." Hotaru scolded and walked ahead of her friend.

"Ah! Hotaru~! Wait!" The brunette called and chased after the nonchalant raven-haired girl.

oxoxoxo

**Classroom**

The childhood friends walked into the classroom like any other day.

But unbeknownst to them, everyone stop what they were doing and stared.

Here are some of the thoughts running through the heads of the toddlers of class B:

_'Who's that girl who came in the room with Imai?'_

_'Wow! Do we have a new student? She's so pretty!' _

_'Woah, whos that? I havent seen her before.'_

Lets give the kids a moment for it to sink in...

......

_'Mikan?_'

"Ah! Good Morning mina-san!!" the girl said with a blinding smile.

'_Yup thats her'_

Wow. who knew just the simple gesture as putting her hair down would make her look so so........different.

"Ne, Hotaru?" Mikan whispered to her friend. "Why is everybody staring at you?"

Hotaru sighed "Baka." Then walked to where the other are leaving the brunette in confusion.

"H-Hotaru!"

oxoxoxo

**NPOV**

"Hey, Natsume! Natsume, are you listening to me!"

I looked up from my manga to see a very annoyed look on my best friend's face then look back down to my comic book.

"What is it, Ruka?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I said, what do you want for Christmas this year?" the blond boy questioned.

"Nothing"

Ruka blinked. "Nothing? How can you want nothing for Christmas? Everyone would want something. Come on, Natsume. You can tell me!" The blue eyed kid insisted.

"Not a thing" I said.

"Well you know what I want? I want my very own farm with a bunch of animals, but I guess my parents wont allow that, so I just want my own pet rabbit and I would name it Usagi and..."

Ruka suddenly stop speaking so I looked up from my manga to see him staring at the direction of the door. I followed his gaze and saw two girls entering the room who I noticed was Imai and a brunette im sure i never met before. She does look kind of like--

"Ah! Good Morning mina-san!!"

A smirk started to form on my lips.

Well lookie here, why isnt it polka-dots. I'm not very close with the girl, the only reason why I know her is because she often bumps into me in the morning and shows me her underwear. I usually see her playing with the freaky inventor, the chemist geek and the girl who likes bringing sweets to class so much.

I didnt know her name at first so I got use to calling her polka-dots from when she first ran into me. But since I found out Ruka was in good terms with her I learned her name once, it was..uh...Sakura something.

Wow. For once poka-dots actually looks....nice. Who knew the idiot would so look better without those ugly pigtails. Shes kind of nice to stare at too....interesting.

My smirk became even wider.

I think...I know what I want for Christmas this year.

oxoxoxo

**Normal POV **

Recess

"Hotaru, look look! This is me and that's you!" The little brunette showed her best friend the drawing she made. Mikan and a few of her friends (Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru) were lying on the floor of the classroom drawing pictures with their many crayola materials.

"You have no talent in drawing, Mikan" The raven-haired girl replied.

"You can be so mean sometimes, Hotaru!" Mikan told her friend and resumed scribbling on her little master piece.

"Oi"

* * *

oxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Ch. 2: Santa Claus**

"Oi"

The chocolate-haired girl sat up and looked into the eyes the little raven-haired boy. Hazel met crimson.

"Natsume?"

"Hey Poka-dots, Give me your picture." The fire caster said in a straight voice.

"M-my picture?" The Hazel-eyed toddler asked.

"I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas this year" The crimson-eyed boy said in a serious toned.

"H-huh?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Hand it over"

"But I dont-

Not being a very patient boy, the raven-haired boy glared at her then spotted the little picture in Mikan's ID.

"This will have to do" Natsume said and quickly took the brunette's identification card.

"Hey! Give that back you meanie!" The little nulifier yelled while jumping up and down trying to retrieve her ID from Natsume, who held it up high above his head.

"No"

"Give it to me! That's the third one I got this year! Narumi-sensei will be mad if I lose it again!!!" Mikan wailed, still attempting to get it back.

Natsume snorted "Tch. You're such a careless girl, baka"

"Natsume!!!!"

"Shut up polka-dots, you're making my ears bleed." The fire caster commanded.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Mikan yelled and jumped as high as she can. Unfortunately it wasnt high enough because she fell back down and landed on her butt emtpy handed.

"Ouch"

Natsume smirked, turned around and started to walk away.

"Catch you later, Strawberries"

"HENTAI!!!"

oxoxoxo

**Christmas Day **

**NPOV**

I dont see her anywhere! I've been waiting here under the Christmas tree for hours and still no sign of Polka-dots. Today my mom and dad are having a Christmas party and a bunch of people came and mom said that I would get all my presents here under the Christmas tree. Every time a person came in they would come to the Christmas tree and put my presents under it and greet me, but I would only grunt in reply. I dont want anything for Christmas, but one thing. And shes still not here!

"Merry Christmas Natsume!!!"

I whipped my head around just to be disappointed once again. It was only that super annoying girl from my class. (Guess who?:P)

"Hn."

"I got you a present see!!! I bet its the best present you got from all our classmates! Only the best for my boyfriend!" She said and attempted to hug me.

I took a step to the side right before she could touch me and she fell flat on her face.

"I'm not your boyfriend, ugly" I told her and walked away.

This is getting annoying. Yesterday after dinner, I showed my mother the picture of the only thing I wanted for Christmas and all she did was laughed quietly and handed polka-dots ID to dad and continued doing the dishes. Father look slightly amused for some reason then told me that Im in luck because I would still be able to get what I wanted on such late notice tomorrow during the party.

"Merry Christmas everyone!!!"

I turned around and there she was. Finally. She was all wrapped up in red with flowers and her hair half way up with a red ribbon.

I smirked.

The perfect present

I saw her talking with her friends from class and then she started towards the Christmas tree with a small blue box.

Remembering what my father told me, I quickly went to her and stood behind her.

"You're late Strawberries."

oxoxoxo

**MVOP**

I jumped in surprise and quickly whipped around. Hazel met crimson.

"Natsume! Dont scared me like that! Merry Christmas by the way! I got you a present, did you get me one too? You know its almost my birth-- Oh yeah! give me back my ID, you! I dont want to get new one! I like the one-

"You talk too much, poka" he cut me off and dragged me to one of the corners of the living room.

"H-hey, hey! Where do you think you're draging me to, you pervert!" I asked him.

"Just follow me, baka" He said and then stopped where I saw bunch of pretty things hanging above us. (guess what?:P)

Then he started looking around a lot like he was looking for something or someone.

"What's the big idea, Natsume? Just give me back my ID for school. Come on giv-

"You know Poka, this is the best present yet" He said and then smirked.

That's strange, I didnt even give him his gift yet and he doesnt even know whats inside! Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he leaned in and pressed his lips on the side of my face. What does he think he's doing?!

My face was in shock by the time he leaned away. "Wha-

"Form now on, you're my girlfriend." He said with a smug look.

"WHAT!?"

"I dont want you hanging around other guys. You're mine only and I dont like to share " He stated and walked back to the party.

"NATSUME!"

oxoxoxo

**Couple years Later...**

oxoxoxo

**Normal POV**

A beautiful brunette sits at the corner in the back of the coffee shop reading a novel to past time. The sinking cushion on the right of her made the pretty girl look up. She smiled.

"Hey Ruka"

The blond smiled. "Hello Mikan. Are you meeting someone?" He questioned.

"Mmmm...no one in particular. Just relaxing with a good book. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Hotaru to call. We're having lunch a little later on today." He replied with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You two make such a cute couple! It never occurred to me that you were interested in my best friend before." she mused.

Ruka chuckled sheepishly. "Well actually, I realized my feelings for Hotaru the day you and Na-" then a phone started to ring. Ruka stood up.

Wait, what was that?

"Oh, thats mine. It must be Hotaru." He stated quickly, getting the phone out of his back pocket.

"Ruka, what were you going to--"

"Yup, its her. I best be going. We're meeting at the mall."

"Wait, well aren't you forgetting whats to-"

"Thanks for the company, Mikan. Later!" He said walking out with the phone pressed to his ear. "Hotaru? Yeah, sorry bout that. So where do you..."

His voiced disappeared through the entrance with the rest of him.

The brunette pouted. '_Well'_she thought. 'We've been friends like forever and just because he got himself a girlfriend doesn't give him the excuse to forget--

"Excuse me"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the direction of the voice. Hazel met crimson.

"Can I help you?" The nulifier asked the crimson-eyed boy with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, you can." The man said and sat in the vacant seat next to her which Ruka once occupied.

"I just happened to walk by and noticed you, so I had to come over." The stranger smirked.

"Really? Why's that?" The hazel-eyed girl said amused by her company.

"Cuz I just wanted you to know... you have a striking resemblance to my next girlfriend."

"Really, Natsume?" The brunette chuckled. "Seriously, that is so...so..so-"

The fire-caster cut the nulifier off by giving her a long passionate kiss.

Mikan pushed against his chest signaling him to back off some.

When he finally went up for air Mikan smiled. "That is so you."

"Happy birthday, poka-dots."

* * *

**Yay! My very first one-shot! The ending kind of sucks though. Couldnt think of another way to end it:)) I actually enjoyed writing this and I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**-Somebody-**


End file.
